vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Pathetic little jobber! Do you realize who you are dealing with!? I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world! __TOC__ In the Zelda Franchise Ganondorf is the recurring villain of the Legend of Zelda series. He holds the Triforce of Power, and is destined to face off against the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda, and the holder of the Triforce of Courage, Link. In his spare time he enjoys windsurfing and interior design. He's also an accomplished organist, and enjoys performing for people. But the only person who shows up for his recitals is usually Link, and he's there to kill him. In VGCW Ganondorf is widely recognized as one of the most powerful vidyas in the league. He has successfully defended the title four times, and is the only man to have multiple VGCW Championship title reigns, winning the belt three times in total. The second period was known as "The Thousand Years of Darkness" in which Ganondorf held the belt, defeating high ranked foes such as Ezio Auditore, Bowser, Little Mac, Scorpion, and Adam Jensen while barely breaking a sweat, and is currently one of the few fighters to have escaped Gabe Newell's Wallet Squeeze attack twice in one match. Despite being a powerful fighter, he is prone to overambitious tactics and making careless mistakes, which end up costing him matches. 32-5 and the Triforce Hunt In the midst of Ganondorf's thousand-year reign, Bowser managed to win a Royal Rumble, earning him a second chance at the title. The match was a 30-minute Ironman Inferno match; whoever scored more pins or submissions within that time would be the winner. Ganondorf was considered a strong favorite; he had already faced Bowser in an earlier Inferno match and had secured an easy victory. As the match began to play out, however, something strange happened. Whether it was THQuality, an off day for the Dark Lord, or merely fate itself, Ganondorf consistently failed to make successful pins, instead opting for the extremely painful but rarely successful submission holds. Bowser continued to gain an ever more substantial lead, at times even performing multiple pins on Ganondorf in a row, while kicking out of pins himself without even a count right after a Ganondorf finisher. The audience reacted: confusion turned to alarm, alarm into anger, anger into sadness, and finally sadness to despair. Though Ganondorf eventually began to attempt pins in the final few minutes of the match, the gulf was insurmountable. The final score was an unbelievable 32-5 (Bowser). Bowser handed the Gerudo such a beating that the Triforce of Power broke into seven shards, which scattered across the VGCW. In order to regain the power he once had, Ganonorf had to reassemble the Triforce of Power. Post-Title Following his loss, Ganondorf has since formed a tag team with Zangief known as Gerudo Skies. The team has had a fairly successful record, defeating both WarioWare Inc., and an alliance of Little Mac and Baz McMahon, though their title bout against The Practice ended in a close defeat. However, the Dark Lord's single career post-title loss had been far more checkered. Though he defeated some relatively low-tier opponents such as Batman and Duke Nukem, his higher profile matches and Royal Rumble appearances were hit or miss, with a few embarrassing losses. Some felt that the Dark Lord was broken forever; some newcomers who never saw the Gerudo king at his peak thought of him as nothing more than a mediocre performer. Some diehard believers maintained that once the Triforce of Power is reassembled, the King would return to spread darkness. Only time would tell. On 1-13-2013, Ganon defeated Protoman in the first round, moving on to face Gabe Newell, who had just beaten Gary Oak quite severely. It was a well-fought match, and ended with Ganon turning the trademark Gaben Hug upon Gaben himself. There seemed to be no stopping the Gerudo King. Then it all came crashing down in the the semifinals, when Ganon rose once more to face Eggman and his Master Plan. Ganon was nearly killed, receiving a brutal beating in the match, which seemed a bit out of place. Incidents involving the wrestlers jogging in contact with walls and beverages refusing to follow the laws of physics were present during the onesided brawl. He stayed in the match for an astoundingly long time, refusing to give up. Although he was defeated in the end, The Dark Lord showed us that he still has some Power and Interior Decoration left in him. He later performed admirably in the Royal Rumble, throwing two opponents out of the ring in quick succession before being uncermoniously tossed by a strangely powered-up Simon Belmont, who had also thrown out Eggman in a bizarre turn of events. But fate continued to conspire against the 'Dorf; during a high-profile cage match with Dr. Wily, the match was ended due to the cage distorting the space-time continuum. A replacement ring was brought in, and the two seemed matched in combat prowess. But Dr. Wily is a well known escape artist, and managed to evade all of Ganondorf's grabs to leave the cage in record time. Despite Ganondorf's improving performance, public humiliations due to unusual circumstances continued to give him a negative (arguably unfair) reputation. Ganondorf participated in a January 22nd Elimination Chamber match for a contender's spot, pinning Mike Haggar and Eggman for another chance at the belt. In an odd twist of fate, Ganondorf's challenge for the belt was Raphael's fourth title defense match; Ganondorf first established the current record of four successful defenses, losing on his fifth. In the end, Ganondorf defeated Raphael and successfully prevented him from tying the record he set. He also participated in the Royal Rumble later that night, even though he already had a title shot. Gerudo greed, or BazzaQuality? You decide. A Second Chance On January 28th, 2013, Ganon set out on his journey to the ring, to fight against Title-Holder Raphael for not only the VGCW Championship Belt, but for his longest-running title defense record and to regain a measure of his crushed dignity. As Ganon approached the ring, he was attacked out of nowhere by Mr. L, who ran in from behind and landed a daring backslice attack. While Ganon escaped the situation with minor injuries, he was unable to enter the ring while Mr. L and the Heel in a Half-Shell battled it out. Ganon attempted to wrestle the champ once Mr. L had been driven off, but Raphael chickened out, stating that the Dark Lord would have to wait until Raphael was at his best. Angry, Ganon stormed out of the ring, vowing that the next time the turtle entered the ring the belt would return to its rightful master. On February 1st, 2013, Ganondorf and Raphael prepared to put it all on the line as they entered into their final match of the second season. In one of the most anticipated and tense matches in VGCW history, Ganon defeated Raphael handily and emerged as the undisputed winner, preserving his record number of victorious title defenses and proving that the Triforce of Power had not forsaken him. The victory was greeted by thunderous cheers and chants of a new Thousand Years of Darkness from the crowd. Whatever might happen, it was certain that Ganondorf, the Dark Lord, was back. First Double Champ, then DUNKED The Thousand Years of Darkness got even darker as Gerudo Skies captured the Co-Op Championships from The Returners on February 18, 2013. This marked Ganondorf as the first ever double champion in VGCW history, and Gerudo Skies' first Co-Op Championship reign, beginning an era known as the Two Thousand Years of Darkness. However, later that night the Dark Lord lost control of his Video Game Championship in a loss to Charles Barkley's Chaos Dunk. The Two Thousand Years of Darkness ended before it could really begin, replaced by the Post-Cyberpocalypse. The Gerudo Curse : "It was forged in the fires of the Dark World, and its tongue is of Gerudo, which I dare not speak here. Into it he poured his power, his will to conquer. On it is written: :: One Belt to submit them all, :: One Belt to win them. :: One Belt to challenge all, :: And in the darkness, pin them. : This is the One Belt. Remember, champion: it is trying to get back to its master.'' It ''wants to be lost."'' Following Ganondorf's loss of his title to Bowser, many viewers noted that the Champion's belt was passed around more than Table-san's decency during a Tornado Tag Team match. For a period stretching between December 5th, 2012 and January 6th, 2013, not a single VGCW Champion was able to defend his title for a single match. Even seasoned veterans such as Bowser and Little Mac were defeated in seemingly one-sided matches, leading many to speculate that the Dark Lord, in his final moments during the infamous Iron Man match, had placed a curse on the belt. This "curse," if it was real, was finally broken by Raphael's successful title defense. It is still entirely possible that the curse still exists - experts have put forth several theories explaining Raphael's successful defense. It is possible that the curse could be weakening due to how much time has passed since Ganon has lost it, making it possible for some champions to defend the title once before losing it again. There is also a theory that Ganon's power over the belt faded when Ganon used all of his power in his fight with Gabe Newell earlier that night to break out of the ''Wallet Squeeze, something that no one else has done before. That, or turtles are just immune to the curse. But the newest theory to pop up after the season two finale is that Ganon wanted Raphael to hold the belt for him and gain notoriety, just so he could turn him into Turtle Soup and gain back the momentum he once had. 'List of Victims who fell to the Curse' #Bowser - lost the belt by foolishly allowing Link to be pinned by... #Adam Jensen - seemed to be defeating the challenger until suddenly pinned by... #Kratos - was riding high until he lost the belt a mere 10 minutes later to... #Little Mac - was defeated by a challenger who only got a title shot through glitches named... #Proto Man - and his glitch-earned reign were soon smashed by... #Donkey Kong - was in the middle of a comeback in the federation until he was defeated by... #Solid Snake - had a magnificent series of matches until he was suddenly destroyed by rookie... #Raphael - had an undefeated career and was on the verge of surpassing Ganondorf when the belt returned to its rightful owner #Ganondorf - Lost to Charles Barkley. Note that of these former champions, none have performed as well since they touched the accursed belt. Kratos has disappeared from the federation in shame, Proto Man vanished for a time under allegations of E-Tank abuse, Little Mac was struck by a car, Solid Snake was KO'd during a match against his twin brother Liquid, and Donkey Kong was reduced to fighting Vegeta for spectacle and exhibition matches. Bowser hasn't appeared in a non Royal Rumble match in all of Season 2. Gallery MKhqP.png OsyyJ.jpg The Wind Waker Part 12 Ganondorf 0001.jpg THEDARKLORD.jpg|Ganon gets his chance at redemption. Do you see something kind of important missing in this photo? tumblr_meh4f4xQDz1rbrsoao1_500.gif|Oh, there it is. PZwExsv.png|Just before the title match with Raphael. That stare says it all. He was ready to take back the title. reallyreal.jpg GAME OVER RETURN OF GANON.png|RETURN OF GANON! The Dark Lord returns.jpg|The Dark Lord returns RECLAIMED.JPG|The Prize for his efforts. Gerudovalleydriver.gif|Ganondorf's finisher, the Gerudo Valley Driver Champondorf.png|VGCW's near future